The Dance Of The Tiger
The Dance Of The Tiger is the Sixith Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc It is the next part in the "Search For The Groovy Rangers" arc. Synopsis With the Pink Ranger active, The Morphin Grid locks onto the next ranger, The Saber-Tooth tiger is closing in on its chosen Ranger Episode Up in space Tension was high as Zerak The Butcher, one of the mightiest wizards to ever grace the forces of evil was anything but, happy. The Wizard slowly turned around as lighting was crackling from his fingertips from his magic. He slowly lifted his head up towards the mighty Tenga warriors before speaking. "So Tenga's, mightiest warriors in the galaxy, where is that bravado now? You had one job, one simple job, destroy Winnie "Iris" McKenzie before the morphin grid granted her the powers to make her a power ranger. So what happened?" Zerak asked. "You see, Lord Zerak-" One Tenga started before suddenly Electricity shot from Zerak's fingertips frying the Tenga. "If I wanted you pathetic excuses Tenga Warrior's id ask for them. Anyone else?" Zerak asked as the Tenga's shook their heads. "Good..." He stated lowering his fingers. "If you want something done right do it yourself...GROARKE! Prepare one of your monsters, I got a little surprise for the power brats!" Zerak snapped as Groarke squaked in agreement as Zerak looked down on earth tightening his fists. "Three is enough brother I will not stand by and allow you to put a team of rangers together to ruin my revenge on MOTHERS HOMEWORLD!" Zerak snapped as lightning struck around the palace. Down on earth Francine, Royce and Winnie were currently sitting at the lunch table for lunch. "You okay Winnie?" Francine asked noticing she hadn't touched her food as Winnie sighed. "Sorry, Francine this is just bugging me. I mean I've always been one that tried peaceful ways to handle conflict. However, Zerak is the first...Bastard that I've ever come across that you can't speak with." Winnie said. "Well, never thought I'd hear that from you Winnie." Royce added with a smirk. "Oh shut up big man!" Winnie shouted as the group let out a laugh causing Francine to shake her head. "As fun as this is guys we gotta focus because we are only three kids. We need a full team." Francine stated as none of them were noticing one Zeran sneaking up onto them. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDIES TALKING ABOUT?!" Zeran jokingly hisses causing the Rangers to jump out of their seats and fall backwards causing the wizards to fall backwards laughing. "DAMN IT ZERAN! IMA HURT YOU!" Francine screamed as Zeran was simply laughing. "I've told you, kids, you gotta watch your surroundings when i'm around you never know when I might pop up!" Zeran said standing up dusting himself with a snicker. "Now what seems to be going on?" Zeran questioned looking at the Ranger's rather puzzled. "Well, its nothing big we were just talking about how I ended up joining you guys is all," Winnie stated with a small smile. "Like I said Winnie-girl, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to for the benefit of the world, nay the universe," Zeran explained. "This is all well and good Zeran," Francine, the current leader of the power team stated as she pointed to her backpack. "But, we are still three rangers short to even hope to stand up to your brother," Francine said as Zeran sighed. "Unforantly, you are quite correct girl and the Morphin grid is taking its sweet time with this one." Zeran muttered as all the rangers sighed in frustration. "Come on guys let's head back to our lockers maybe we will find a clue there." Francine muttered as the rest nodded in agreement heading off with Francine to their lockers. On the way back however, they were passing by a door before WHAM! Francine was slammed against the wall by her backpack. "Francine! Are you okay girl?" Zeran asked as Francine coughed. "Does it LOOK like I'm okay Mr. Smith?!" Francine questioned as Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "Right um, stupid question." Zeran corrected as Francine growled. "The Coin in my backpack get it out and see what's going on!" Francine stated as Zeran nodded unzipping the pocket Francine had put the coins in before ZOOM! The coin began dragging Zeran all over the school as Zeran brought it to a stop. "WHOA WHOA! Easy power coin I know you're wanting to find your weilder but, we've gotta handle this carefully!" Zeran stated panting looking into the room as a strange young girl in a yellow shirt and a dancing looking attire was performing some dance moves as he flipped over landing on two feet as Zeran pulled back and whistled. "Kids, I think we've found our yellow ranger," Zeran stated. Francine, Winnie and Royce looked in to see where the coin was pointing and sighed. "Greeat." They all said as Zeran looked at them all and blinked. "Is something wrong kids?" Zeran asked as Francine sighed before speaking. "Let's just say, unless she has physical evidence, she ain't gonna bite," Francine explained. "A septic huh, leave it to me kids first we need to get to speak to Kaitlyn, alone," Zeran said as the rangers nodded in agreement before heading into the class. The young women flipped backwards before landing it as the teacher clapped with a grin. "Bravo Kaitlyn, well done." The older women said causing Kaitlyn to bow in a thank you. "Thank you Mrs. Cuomo." Kaitlyn said with a big old smile on her face. "OH! Francine, I didn't hear you and you friends walk in." The women said as Francine waved it off as Kaitlyn turned around. "It's no big Ms. Cuomo we have a habit of sneaking in so I hate to ask but can we speak to Kaitlyn alone?" She asked as the young women nodded. "Sure but, whos that with you?" She asked. "The names Smith, Zeran smith pleasure to meet you." Zeran said with a small smile. "likewise Zeran and while the kids call me Ms. Cuomo you can call me Elizabeth." She explained as Zeran chuckled. "Thank you Elizabeth now if you will excuse us." Zeran said as the group lead Kaitlyn out of the room. Once hearing the situation Kaitlyn let out a laugh. "You expect me to be able to just beleive all that without proof? An intergalactic tyrant named Zerak the butcher is trying to destroy free will? I'm sorry that is to far fetched even for me." Kaitlyn said as Francine let out a smirk. "I thought you'd say that." Franince stated causing Kaitlyn to blink. "Yeah?" She asked in confusion. "Put it down on the ground," Zeran said knowing where Francine was going with this as Kaitlyn blinked and nodded before stepping back after doing so as suddenly Zeran pointed a finger at it as it started to float as Kaitlyn's eyes widened in shock as it floated in front of her. "Go ahead touch it," Zeran said as Kaitlyn reached out and touched it in shock. "No...Strings, holy so you are telling the truth!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as Francine nodded taking over where Zeran had left off. "Yes, This battle is nothing like the earth has seen in years Kaitlyn, we are fighting for the very safety of free will itself, Now we can't force you to join, that would go against what we are fighting for but, think on it. Get back to us on it at the end of the week." Francine said causing Kaitlyn to nod still in shock. "For now let's go, guys," Francine said as they all turned and headed their own way with one phase moving through Kaitlyn's head. 'What have I gotten myself into?' The next two days seemed to go pretty smoothly but, on the third day, Francine was getting worried. "You okay Fearless leader?" Royce questioned as Francine nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Royce it's just, Zerak has been a little too quiet for my liking," Franince said as Zeran nodded in agreement as he was walking with the kids to school. "Yeah it is unlike my brother to wait for this l-" Zeran started before suddenly black feather portals opened up as in front of them landed the Tenga's as Francine Winnie and Royce got in fighting stance as Zeran sighed. "Sucky timing as usual brother," Zeran grumbled. "Look alive guys here they come!" Francine shouted as the Tenga's let out a screech charging in after the Rangers. THEY GOT A FEATHER FACE, THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK, IQ OF UNDER TEN THEY ARE LOUD AND NOISY! "Winnie! the group on the left! Royce The Group on the right, I got the middle Group, OIYA!" Francine shouted flipping over the middle before blocking a few strikes ducking to trip kick them only for The Tenga to quickly recover. "Well looks like you feather heads have improved since last time OIYA!" Francine shouted kicking one in the stomach as she was grabbed from behind and slammed into one of the nearby trees causing her to groan. "Playing Dirty huh, alright than HIYA!" Francie shoute upon recovering running up the tree before flipping backward and landing behind the Tenga's. THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED FISH ON A HOT, HOT SUMMERS DAY! CROSS-EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO FLY ABOVE US! "Alright Buzzards lets rumble! Royce shouted wrapping the chain around his fist with a smirk motioning the Tenga's towards him with a "Just Bring it" taunt. The Tenga's let out some squawks charging in as Royce dodged to the side repeatedly punching one of the Tenga's into the stomach before roundhouse kicking into a tree and turned around with a small smirk. One of the Tenga's landed on Royce's shoulders trying to lift him to no avail. "Oh if you Bird Brains wanted to be floored you should've just asked!" Royce shouted before dropping one of the Tenga's in an electric chair style fashion. UGLY UGLY BIRDIES IN THE SKY! RANGERS GONNA GET YOU, WATCH THE TENGA WATCH THE TENGA! TENGA BYE BYE! "Now, Now put those feathers down someone's gonna get hurt." Winnie said slowly backing up near a metal pole. "Yeah, YOU!" The Tenga shouted running in for a punch as the Tenga charged in punching the metal pole behind Winnie letting out a squawk. "Warned you OYIA!" Winnie shouted quickly roundhouse kicking the Tenga to the side turning back around getting ready to deal with the other Tenga's as one grabbed her from the air before slowly trying to lift her up as she grabbed the Tenga's feet and slammed it back down onto the ground as the Tenga let out a screech of pain. Meanwhile up in space Groarke was jumping up and down. "No, no, no! Zerak needs more time to try and convince Kaitlyn! Send down Gunbird immediately!" Groarke shouted as the Tenga soldiers saluted. "At Once Lord Groarke!" The Soldier said with a salute. Back with the Others, the other Tenga warriors began surroundings Zeran who got an evil smirk on his face as he pulled out his staff before lighting a fire spell on the tip of it. "OH GOODIE! I've been needing a Thanksgiving turkey for this season!" Zeran said as the Tenga's squaked with Zeran right behind them chasing them as the rangers sweat dropped. Once the Tenga's had fled Francine panted shaking her head before suddenly Royce tackled them down. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as gunfire shot past them as more Tenga's had shown up. "YEEEEEHAAAAW! Howdy Rangers, you've been a real thorn in Lord Zerak's side and I've been chosen to deal with you! Get Ready Rangers because I'm going to fill you full of lead! YEEEEHAW!" He shouted as the rangers slowly got up. "Who the hell is this bird brain?" Francine questioned. "Oh great, Gunbird, long time no see, take it you still remember the last time we met," Zeran grumbled as Gunbird steamed stamping the ground like Yosemite Sam. "YOU BRACKIN FRAKIN WIZARD! DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU AND SKY SQUADRON DID TO ME! IMA FILL YOU FULL OF LEAD BEFORE I-'''" Gunbird stated before suddenly he was sent flying by a blast of magic energy as Zeran's face had darkened. "DON'T you EVER speak about them like that Gunbird! It was only my pledge as a morphin wizard that kept you alive that day!" Zeran snapped. "Woha Fearless Leader, I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Smith that mad before," Royce commented. "Me either..." Francine muttered. 'Zeran, just what the hell are you hiding.' Francie muttered. "For now guys let's not waste anymore time, READY?!" She shouted as everyone got in position. "READY!" Royce and Winnie shouted. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as the trio put the morphers out in front of them. '''TRICERATOPS PTERODACTYL TYRANNOSAURUS! Suddenly the lights flashed over them morphing them into their power suits as they pulled out their weapons. "GROOVY RANGERS!" All three shouted as Gunbird squaked as more Tenga's showed up. "Well don't just stand there you varmints! GET THEM!" Gunbird ordered. "Bring it Feather faces!" Francine shouted charging slicing a few of the Tenga's before quickly turning around and drew her pistol blasting Gunbird a few times. "OW! OW! FRAKIN VARMINTS! EAT THIS!" Gunbird shouted as he let lose a stream of bullets at Francine who ducked out of the way in the nick of time. "Nice try Buzzard OYIA!" Francine shouted jumping up in the air before slicing down on gunbird with the power sword sending him flying backwards. 'This is odd, Gunbird is surprisingly a pushover this time something is not right...' Zeran muttered. "Power Bow!" Winnie shouted launching multiple arrows at the bird as they connected Royce charged in. "POWER LANCE!" He shouted slashing down on the bird as he got sent flying by the sparks as Francine smirked under her helmet. While this was going on in the depths of space on Planet Funkalax the destruction was long and far as a strange man with a staff with a Z at the top of it let out a laugh. "FINALLY! THE REBELLION IS DEAD! THIS PLANET BELONGS TO LORD ZEDD!" Zedd bellowed out with an evil laugh as a strange half-human, half-insect women walked up with a smile. "Oh Zeddy, do you always have to laugh like that?" She questioned as Zedd smirked. "Why yes, Trakeena my dear, it lets the universe known that once again LORD ZEDD RULES OVER ALL!" He said with a laugh. "Lord Zedd.." A voice said as he turned around seeing one of his soldiers bow. "Speak Solider." Zedd stated. "It is from earth, Lord Zerak is currently struggling with a group of multi colored individuals." He said as Zedd laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! Zerak? Struggling with Teenagers? HA! Don't make me laugh, Soldier I don't wanna hear a report unless its a TRUE Report understand?" Zedd snapped. "But, Sir." He started before Zedd slammed his staff down to the ground. "Y-Y-Yes sir." The Soldier said as Zedd's laugh could be heard echoing throughout the Cosmos and would become a threat to earth if things kept going the way they did. Meanwhile, back on Earth Kaitlyn was walking on her way home before suddenly, a purple haze began settling in as the world slowly began freezing almost like no one else could be heard as a voice echoed throughout the air. "Hello, Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens." The voice said as Kaitlyn jumped back looking around. "Who-Who's there! Show yourself!" Kaitlyn stuttered. Suddenly, Lighting struck down as a strange dark figure emerged from the cloud. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zerak The Butcher." He introduced house kicked one of the Tenga's. 'This is strange this almost feels like a...Diversion?!' Francine snapped as it finally hit her. "Zeran! We gotta move Zerak may be going after Kaitlyn!" Francine snapped. "oh like hell he is!" Zeran growled. "Royce, Winnie keep these guys busy lets move Zeran!" Francine shouted zooming off as Francine was right behind her. Up in space Groarke looked down to see Francine and Zeran taking off and squaked. "OH NO YOU DON'T RANGERS! TENGA'S STOP THEM!" Groarke ordered as down on earth Black Feathers swooped in as Francine growled. "Not, you buzzard heads again!" Francine snapped. One of the Tenga's swooped in as Francine quickly drew her power sword and sliced down on the Tenga sending it screaming before crashing into a nearby tree. "Anyone else- WHOA!" Francine shouted as suddenly she was flown up into the air. "Don't think SO!" Francine shouted grabbing the Tenga by the neck who squaked forcing it to go down onto the ground beak first. "You know..." Zeran stated as he was surrounded by some of the Tenga's as he lit the tip of his staff on fire twirling it around. "I could use a Thanksgiving turkey!" He said with a laugh. The Tenga's let out a screek as they ran away Zeran chasing them all around the place. Meanwhile Zerak and Kaitlyn, the young lady slowly backed up before feeling a tree behind her and gulped causing Zerak to chuckle before speaking. Zerak smiled in wry amusement attempting a smile of benevolence. "Don't be afraid my dear," he said in a soothing tone. "i only wish to...talk." Zerak stated. Zerak waved it off as if it were nothing ina deceptively casual fashion then tsked. "Dearest me, my brother can be so overly dramatic sometimes," he commented casually before shaking his head sadly. "But such is the way of things. My Dear I don't seek the destruction of anything. In fact I actually seek to save the universe my dear. My dear even someone with your very sensitive artistic background has seen what's going on." Zerak stated. Kaitlyn blinked before the area around here disappeared as she turned around seeing a lot of different problems that currently plagued earth. Drugs, Sex on the streets, The Cold War and amoung other things, stuff like this Kaitlyn knew were bad but, that didn't mean tree will deserved to be destroyed did it? "As I said you're a very sensitive and inteleligent girl," he spun around before he turned back to her and continued. "Take a look, take a look at all the problems around the country, for that matter around the world today." he explained in a gentle yet lecturing tone. "What do you think all these problems the world is having have in common?" he questioned. "Um I don't know bad choices?" She questioned blinking in confusion hoping to keep him from saying what she knew he was going to say. Yes, earth had a lot of problems but even it didn't deserve to have free will destroyed. Zerak wagged the index finger of his free hand at her and smiled excitedly. "Exactly, my dear. You're as intelligent as I believed you to be." He waved a hand at all the problems. "All these situations, these conflicts, and tragedies have one thing in common choices, or rather free will itself." He said to her in a deceptively gentle tone. "Free will, Kaitlyn, is the enemy." Zerak's face took on a dark expression as he explained. "What good has Free Will ever done but bring suffering, pain, and loss to the masses. It's because of this so-called Freedom, nothing more than chaos really, that there are so many horrible things in the world, young lady." A blissful expression crossed Zerak's face. "Now if we liberate the world from the evil of Free Will, what we have is a utopian society. Imagine, my dear, no more elitist mean girls mocking your dancing just because you're the best, no more war, no more suffering, no more famine or hunger, no more wars, no more tears." Zerak closed his eyes and raised his arms to either side like a preacher proselytizing. "No more hate or death, just glorious unity forever and ever where you could practice your craft and no one would ever offer up criticism of you ever again. Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens I offer you up the opportunity of a lifetime to create that perfect world. " And then it was fairly faint but Kaitlyn saw the faint trace of a predatory smile almost like a hunter who has got his prey trapped. "don't deny this chance at greatness "Join me!" Zerak offered. Kaitlyn took a moment to take this all in before tightening her fist and turning around. "kiss my rear butcher! You're as bad as Hitler! Yes, free will has its problem but everything has both good and bad, you can take that offer and shove it where the sun don't shine! I am now about to throw everything away and make everything we sacrificed be meaningless!" Kaitlyn snapped. Before Kaitlyn could do anything Zerak had teleported in front of her swung his staff as a hidden blade popped out! Just as the blade part of the staff reached the tip of her throat...Zerak stopped his attack! Up this close Kaitlyn could see a predatory leering grin on his face, his eyes wide as saucers, and filled with a fanatical and murderous light.! The Butcher snarled in an animalistic tone, "You just made a very bad mistake.. !" Zerak snapped Zerak then teleported a short distance from her. "You have made a terrible decision Kaitlyn Stevens, one that will be very costly to you and those you know! Be wary, stupid teenage girl, I am a powerful enemy not to be trifled with. And very soon people you know will pay the price for your arrogance! Until our next meeting, Kaitlyn Stevens!" Zerak then flipped a hidden switch and the blade sank into the staff. Zerak raised his free hand and his staff over his head. "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" he called before he teleported away ina blur of dark energy even as the air around Kaitlyn rang with the echoes of his sinister and derisive laughter. Once he had disappeared Kaitlyn fell to her knees panting as Francine raced over bending down. "Kaitlyn, are you okay sweetie?" Francine questioned. "Y-Y-Yeah that Zerak, I've never been so scared in all my life." Kaitlyn muttered to herself as Francine looked to the air, things just got complicated. The following day at school Francine was passing by before suddenly. "NO! NO! NO! AGAIN STUPID GIRL!" A voice snapped as Francine leaned against a near by wall and heard it coming from...Ms. Cuomo? "Thats Ms. Cuomo's voice..." Francine muttered in shock. "But Ms. Cuomo-" Kaitlyn started to argue before a back hand slapped Kaitlyn across the face. "NO BUTS, YOU WILL DO IT UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT EVEN IF WE ARE HERE ALL NIGHT!" Ms. Cuomo snapped as Francine mentally growled. "thats not Ms. Cuomo..." She growled. Francine looked around before bringing her watch up to her lips. "This is Francine, Zeran, Rangers come in." Francine stated. "Royce here whats up fearless leader!" Royce asked. "yes, Francine?" Zeran asked as Francine nodded. "Meet at Ms. Cuomo's class, your not gonna like this." Francine growled as the rangers and Zeran nodded on their side of the class. "Got it." Zeran stated as the group went their seprate ways as Francine looked back in seeing a...snake shadow? coming from Ms. Cuomo. "What...the...hell?" She pondered in shock. Soon enough the others arrived. "Hey Francine whats-" Royce started before Francine covered his mouth in a shhh motion. "Listen..." She whispered as they listened in on what was going on. "NO! NO! AGAIN! WE WILL DO THIS UNTIL YOU LEGS BLEED AND YOU GET IT RIGHT!" The figure snapped as Kaitlyn felt like she was close to nears. "THat...doesn't sound like Ms. Cuomo..." Royce grumbled. "Yeah take a look at the shadow Zeran." Francine said as Zeran looked before eyes focused. "A goron, really Brother you little-" Zeran started as he started cursing up a storm in mandarin chinese before suddenly a light bulb hit Zeran as he let out a semi psychotic laugh. "Zeran, I know that laugh, whats up." Francine asked. "Just leave this to me Rangers, follow my lead." Zeran said as Francine nodded. Once inside the room was when things began going to hell. "NO NO! STUPID GIRL!" The women shouted and was about to strike Kaitlyn before Kaitlyn flinished than she felt no palm against her face and looked up to see Francine had a tight grip on the women who claimed to be Ms. Cuomo as her grip on her wrist tightened. "Saying this once, hands off my friend BITCH!" Francine snapped slamming the women against the wall. "OW! Hampton! I could have you thrown-" She started. "Oh drop the goddamn act!" Royce finally snapped. "What my friend said, you may of fooled a lot of people but, you haven't fooled me!" Francine snapped. Instead of freaking out though, the women let out a laugh. "Well, drat ya found me out well time to ditch this pathetic skin than!" The creature said as the body flashed. "EVERYONE SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Francine shouted as the ranger covered their eyes as the women turned into...MEDUSA?! "HAHAHA! FOOLISH RANGERS! COVERING YOUR EYES WILL DO YOU NO GOOD!" The creature hissed as the snakes in her hair dropped to the ground slowly slithering towards the rangers. "You will either be turned to stone by my gaze or, my snakes and their posion will drain your life away!" She hissed. Suddenly, Zeran let out a psychotic laugh causing the Medusa to blink. "You know, Medusa for one of my brothers creations you really pulled a stupid because, you fell right into my trap! DOOROUS APPEARUS!" Zeran shouted as he raised his staff as a...door? appeared behind Medusa. "A door? I'm supposed to be scared of...a door?" She asked as Zeran laughed. "Its not the door you need to be scared of, it's what's BEHIND IT!" Zeran said as the Medusa blinked and slowly opened the door, before suddenly a mongoose popped out with sunglasses on?. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" One shouted as a horde of Mongooses began dancing out from the door. The snakes turned around and tried to strike as the Mongooses began kicking them, pecking them, ect as they kicked Medusa repeatedly against a wall. They than turned and put their hands out ala Gangnam style as they repeatedly continued kicking the medusa who was groaning with every hit. Medusa quickly recovered and looked around...just in time to see Zeran appear and poke her in the eyes. The Medusa recovered and Zeran stood before her wearing a Bugs bunny head. "Eh, what's up doc?" he said before poking her eyes again. When the Medusa Recovered again Zeran stood before her wearing a Daffy Duck head. "You're despicable!" he chimed in a Daffy Duck voice before poking her eyes again. The next time she recovered Zeran was wearing a tweet Pie head. "Ooh, I tawt a taw a medusa!" he commented in a Tweety voice before poking her in the eyes yet again! Next time she recovered Zeran was wearing a Sylvester mask. Had the medusa ben paying attention she would've noticed the fingers Zeran had poked her eyes with had a slight glow to them. "Sufferin' Succotash!" Zeran stated in a Sylvester voice before pokeing her in the eyes one more time. "ENOUGH! ITS TIME TO!" Medusa stated looking at Zeran but nothing happened. "WHAT?! WHY AREN'T YOU TURNING TO STONE!" Medusa snapped in anger. Zeran let out an insane high-pitched cackle before he chimed, "What's the matter, Medusa, having trouble with that stone gaze?" Zeran stuck out his tongue and gave the diabolical creature the raspberry. "Don't be surprised, on that last eye poke I used a nullify magic spell on your stone gaze. In other words not only do you no longer have any of those nasty poisonous snakes, but your stone gaze has been completely neutralized. Zeran danced madly from foot to foot with amazing dexterity even has he cackled to Yankee Doodle. Francine slowly lowered her hands seeing the gaze isn't working after hearing Zeran's wording as she nodded. "Guys were in the clear, Medusa can't turn us to stone anymore," Francine stated as the others slowly lowered their hands and nodded. "Well, would you look at that, ain't so big and touch without your stone gaze are you Snake bitch?!" Royce snapped. The Medusa snarled, "It doesn't matter I'll take on all of you!" Zeran smirked deviously and added, "So who said you're going to be facing all of the team," Zeran casually stepped aside before he continued. "I think, Francine, will be more than enough." Zeran commented. Francine slowly walked forward as she mouthed Tyrannosaurus morphing into the red ranger before grabbing the Medusa by the hand and dragged her into a separate room. "We will be right back guys." Francine said sweetly as the door slammed as the next thing they heard was, screaming from the Medusa. Zeran and the other Rangers scampered over to the keyhole. Big Royce crouched down and looked through the keyhole. Zeran meanwhile muttered a spell to allow him to see into the room. Winnie asked, "Um...Royce...what's going on?" Winnie muttered in worry. The usually fearless big man/Blue ranger cringed and said in a shaky tone, "Trust me, Flower girl, you don't wanna' know," then added. "Hey, Mr. Smith, a question, You're usin' magic to see into the room, can a humanoid spleen bend that way?" He questioned. Zeran gulped down bile in horror s his face went deathly pale. "No, Royce, it can't." Zeran stated. Both men cringed physically and vocally. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream "OKAY OKAY! I'll talk" before the door opened up as Francine giggled throwing her to Zeran. "Alright Medusa Talk, Tell Zeran EXACTLY what you told me of where the real Ms. Cuomo is!" Francine snapped holding her blade near Medusa so she got the point. The Medusa her face riddled with terror babbled out all the details. Zeran grimaced, "Battle Frigate War Hawk, the flagship of Groake and Zerak's fleet. Just lovely, the security there will be extra tight." He muttered. Francine nodded. "You can tell us the details on how we are going to save her Zeran. As for you, book it before I change my mind about sparring you after what you and Zerak have done to this planet so far." Francine growled. The panicked Medusa got to her feet and scampered off even as she faded out of existence. Zeran sighed and said, "Right then, now that that nasty little incident is over. It's time to get about Freeing Miss Cuomo." Zeran stated. "Me and the others will stay here Zeran, who knows when Yosemite Sam wash up will show up again, you get Kaitlyn's teacher out of there." Francine stated as Royce punched his fists together. "Oh I HOPE that bird brain shows up again!" Royce growled. Zeran shot his hands downward. In a puff of smoke Zeran's teacher attire was transformed into a ninja outfit. Zeran crouched down as he said, 'Time to infiltrate Flagship Warhawk,*ninja style!." Zeran said before he called out, "Shandra heevay teleportus!" he shouted disappearing in a puff of smoke. Francine nodded as their Ranger Mentor teleported out of there as Francine nodded. "Alright guys lets prepare Bird brain could show up at any time, Kaitlyn we won't ask you to join us yet, wait till this over before deciding." Francine added as the three groovy rangers took off leaving Kaitlyn to think. Up on the mentioned Warship Zeran teleported in as he looked to see the Tenga's asleep on the ground. After taking a few steps forward he sniffed the air and swore it smelled like death had just blown over or something. 'Ew Zeran thought. "It smells like the Tengas ate that slop they call food. Ugh nasty stuff!" Zeran groaned holding his mouth as if he was going to throw up. Zeran tiptoed past the slumbering feathered fiends and up and down several hallways taking care to avoid any guard patrols. Time seemed to fade away as Zeran finally found a set of stairs and clambered down them until he came to an area he knew was Flagship War hawk's brig. 'ooh,' The wizard thought wrinkling his nose at the foul, putrid stench. "It smells like the brig too!" Zeran snapped. Meanwhile Zeran slowly tip toed through the ship to the prision room as one Ms. Cuomo backed against a wall preparing a frying pan in her hand waiting for the first person to walk into the cell. 'Alright you bastards one of you step in and your going to get a face full of metal and i'm out of here.' she muttered to herself. Zeran meanwhile unaware of what was going on closed his eyes and rached out with his magical senses. 'Ah-ha' the wizard thought. *There's her cell* Zeran then moved to the lock and used his magic to pick it. When he heard the lock go he quietly pushed open the door and snuck in. WHACK! not even second guessing, thinking this was one of Zerak's forces.; Ms. Cuomo in full force slammed the frying pan right into the face of the individual who got into her cell. "Alright Creep that is ch- ZERAN?!" She called out in shock realizing who she had just hit. Zeran grimacing in pain from the powerful blow of the frying pan said, "ooh ow, ooh." then glared at her in mild annoyance. He said gritting his teeth in pain, "Do I even remotely look like a Tenga?" Zeran groaned. "S-S-Sorry Zeran, I've been trapped up here with those THINGS! I didn't even think someone was going to be coming after me. I am so sorry." She stated in a ramble. Zeran got to his feet rubbing his head. "Hang on a moment." Zeran lifted a hand above his head. "Shadra Navay Healus!" He shouted. Light blue energy surged from his hand to his head. After a moment the healing energy ceased and Zeran sighed in relief. "Ah that's much better. By all that's holy, Elizabeth, that's quite the swing you have there." He said with a grin. "Thanks Z- Z-Zeran..." She stated her face was pale as her hand was trembling like a flower causing her to drop the frying pan. "B-B-Behind you..." She stuttered. Zeran sensed the powerful dark Magic behind. "Zerak's behind me isn't he?" He said asking the rhetorical question. she simply nodded as lighting struck one of the lights in the room. Zeran sighed and shook his head. Well then he thought. Only one thing for it then. Zeran looked behind himself and said in a cordial tone, "Brother." he commented. "Zeran, just where do you think you are going with MY prisoner, the future yellow ranger hasn't been broken both physically and spiritually yet so i'm afraid I still need this human!" Zerak stated. Zeran sighed and shook his head, "Your human, Zerak, really. You make her sound like a piece of property. Didn't mother teach you where that line of thinking would get you. I mean honestly, Zerak, who died and gave you the right to decide what people can and can't say and do?" Zeran stated. Zerak slammed his staff down as lighting shot around the room. "AND ITS THAT KIND OF THINKING THAT GOT OUR SISTER KIRA KILLED!" Zerak snapped his anger boiling up like a pot of boiling water. "Did you forget what we lost Brother, Or have you chosen to ignore it for the idiocy my..." Zerak stated spitting to the side. "FORMER teacher drilled into our minds, WAKE UP!" Zerak snapped. Zeran closed his eyes even as he muttered something under his breath. Then he stated in a dark tone, "Zerak do you think I don't think about what happened to our baby sister either? Do you think my dreams haven't been haunted by her memory of what happened? I've suffered from her loss too as have Mum and Father. The difference is...while it's been hard for me at least I understand why she did it and the good she did! But you, you're so overwhelmed by grief that you've lost your heart and have surrendered to this...MADNESS!" Then he smiled and added, "Oh and by the way, Zeerak, this conversation has always been meant as a diversion. Look above you!" Zeran stated. Zerak was about to counter until he blinked at his Brothers comment. "Above me?" Zerak questioned looking up onto the ceiling. And that's when he saw the anvil floating above him. On cue the hefty thing dropped towards Zerak. SLAM! Zerak flinched as the Anvil dropped right onto his head causing the evil wizard to groan in pain. Zeran wasted no time! He scampered over to Elizabeth Cumo, grabbed her iwithone arm, as he snapped his fingers, and said, "Nice talking with you, Zerak, but have to fly, toodles!" then called out, "Shadra Heevay teleportus!" before him and Ms. Cuomo were gone in a teleport. "BROTHER!" Zerak screamed in pain before. "GROAKE! GET MY MEDICAL STAFF TO THE CELLS PRONTO!" Zerak shouted in pain as he was trying to get up. Just then a note popped into existence in a puff of smoke and dropped in front of Zerak. Zerak groaned as he grabbed the note. 'Another one of my brother's tricks...' Zerak growled to himself before he slowly picked up the note. The note read, 'Look above you again, brother' and it was signed Zeran and had a smiley face on it. 'oh god what now...' Zerak pondered as he slowly looked up once again. And that's when he saw three pies drop downaand hit him in the face. Some of them got on his hands...and to Zerak's horror that's when he saw the rashes start to appear and recognized the type of pie Zeran had used. "This is...BANANA CREAM PIE! I HATE BANANAS!" Zerak screamed and low and behold some of his skin began breaking out in a slight rash as he held his head screaming in anger as the medical team and groarke the conquer ran into the room. Back down in the dance room Zeran and a very much relieved Elizabeth Cumo teleported in. Zerak breathed heavily. "By all that's holy that was too close! I was certain my brother was going to go into a killing rage there for a minute." Zerak panted. "Nice Job Ze-" Francine started before suddenly explosions were heard outside followed by southern draw from what sounded like Gunbird. "Crap, Fearless leader he's back!" Royce stated as Francine nodded and turned to Ms. Cuomo. "Ms. Cuomo keep Kaitlyn safe until she makes a decision but what your about to see we need you to keep a secret from EVERYONE. Okay?" Francine asked. Zeran sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, that you got drawn into this. I would've preferred you be kept out of this war for your own protection. I'll explain the truth of who and what I am another time, meanwhile, I must ask what you've experienced and seen must be held in absolute secrecy." He stated. Elizabeth thought for a moment than nodded. "Alright, I'll keep it a secret on one condition." She started as Francine blinked. "Alright, what's the catch?" Francine asked as the dance instructor grinned before pointing to Zeran. "That one, agrees to go on a date with me." She grinned as Francine, Royce, Winnie and nearly Kaitlyn almost fell over laughing at the catch. The ramifications hit Zerak like a ton of bricks as his face went a deep beet red. "Wait, wha-aaaaat!?" he yelped suddenly trembling in open terror at his biggest weakness. Francine quickly jumped in before Zeran could say another word. "Sure thing Ms. Cuomo Zeran would be happy to take you out." Francine cut in. "Alright, than its settled I will keep this little whatevers about to happen a secret and Zeran will take me out this weekend." She grinned. "FRANCINE?!" Zeran yelped in surprise as the thre rangers rushed out the door. Zeran was left with a bemused Kaitlyn and Elizabeth. "I-I-I-I," poor Zeran said his mind racing at the one thing he had never done himself in all his 500 years of existence. Zeran was attracted to women but his shyness and fighting his brother had gotten in the way. "Alright guys let's leave the stuttering wizard alone we got bigger fish to fry." Royce said in a laugh as Francine nodded. "Your right Royce...LET'S DO THIS GUYS!" Francine as all three put the hand behind their backs. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted. Inwardly Zeran muttered to himself. I'm going to get you for this, Francine! He thought sourly. Zeran sighed and said, "look, Elizabeth, we can discuss what we want to do for this..." and he grimaced before he continued. "...date later. Meanwhile there's trouble. you and Kaitlyn stay here." Zeran stated. Elizabeth nodded before pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote some numbers down handing it to Zeran. "Call me." She said. TRICERATOPS PTERODACTYL TYRANNOSAURUS! Zeran took it and pocketed it. Then he turned around raised his staff and called out, "POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID DAO-JIIIIIIIIN!" He shouted. With the Power Rangers and good Wizard morphed the group raced out as Elizabeth's mouth dropped as it hit her. "Wait...They're The POWER RANGERS?!" She exclaimed in shock as Kaitlyn looked back to her coin in deep thought. Elizabeth looked at the teen girl and asked, "um...Kaitlyn are you all right?" She questioned. Kaitlyn slowly turned and opened her hand showing the yellow power coin. "Ms. Cuomo...I don't know what to do.." She said as meanwhile on the battlefield. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BIRD BRAIN!" Francine called out as the rangers flipped into action as Gunbird squaked. "Ah Rangers, perfect now I can FILL Y'ALL FULL OF LEAD! TENGAS!" He shouted as the black portoal opened up as the multiple groups of the Tenga warriors appeared. "WIPE THEM OUT!" He shouted as the warriors of the Vaultarian empire charged in. YOU'LL COME CRAWLING, SLOWLY CALLING, ATTITUDE DEFINED! Zeran blocked a couple Tengas punches with his staff and connected with a double jump front kick that caught each Tenga in the chest. "EAT THIS!" Francine shouted round house kicking some of the bird brains as they got sent flying into a near by tree. However, Gunbird was never one to fight fair as he pulled out both his guns. "FRANCINE LOOK OUT!" Royce shouted tackling her to the ground as the bird let loose a barrage of bullets laughing. Back in the dance room both the teen girl and the teacher heard the fighting. Elizabeth explained, "Kaitlyn, I've seen some horrible things on that ship Zerak took me to," she shivered at the memory. "I don't care to go through that again." She then took a breath to calm down. "What I do know is Zeran is a good man, and those kids with him are fighting for a good cause. They need you, Kaitlyn, that's part of being an adult dear. you have to embrace important things like friendship, teamwork, and responsibility." She explained. Kaitlyn thought for a moment and nodded before quickly hugging her teacher and smiled. "Thanks Ms. Cumo I know what I have to do." She said and once letting go of the hug she was off. Elizabeth Cumo smirked and whispered, "Go get em', girl." she stated. Back on the battlefield the rangers had been knocked down by Gunbird as he was closing in on them. "Time to end y'all and bring about the end of-" Gunbird started before suddenly Kaitlyn flipped over and drop kicked Gunbird backwards causing him to squak as Kaitlyn landed. "Kaitlyn! Does this mean?!" Francine asked. "You bet it does girlfriend, Morpher please?" She asked as Francine smirked. "Mr. Smith." Francine said as Zeran grinned, oh this wizard had been waiting for this moment, the fourth ranger had officially joined. "Right here Kaitlyn!" Zeran said raising the staff. "Shadra Heevay teleportus!" Zeran shouted as the morpher appeared in her hand. "Alright Kaitlyn, put the coin in the empty slot." Zeran instructed as Kaitlyn nodded placing the coin in its slot. 'Yellow Ranger found, attuning to the morphin grid.' The voice said as electrical yellow energy flew through Kaitlyn's body. Zerak was laying on a bed in the medical bay looking down on the situation and he was seething. "Damnable human girl! I warned her what would happen, and now I'll have to have Gunbird destroy her two. Dancing buffoon!" Zerak snapped. "Time to eat lead Yellow brat!" Gunbird shouted down on the field as Kaitlyn glared. "Okay Gunbird I'll take a lot of things in this life but, kidnapping my teacher AND hurting my freinds now your pushing it." She growled putting the morpher behind her. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" She shouted slowly pulling it out from behind her back and placed it in front of her as Gunbird let lose a barrage of bullets that exploded behind Kaitlyn. "SABERTOOTH TIGER!" She shouted as suddenly a yellow flash of energy engulphed her morphing her into the yellow power suit. "Holy wait a moment...Zeran...We're only two away!" Francie shouted realizing what this meant. Zeran gaped and chuckled, "We're only two away!" then he chuckled even louder "We're only two away." Gunbird meanwhile yelled, "Dang blamed, brunette dancin' pansy, get turned into a lead pincushion!" before he pulled out his blasters and started opening fire on Kaitlyn. "Alright, lets go Birdbrain." Kaitlyn said as she was dancing with the greatest of ease and dodging the bullets like they were nothing. "BRAKIN FRAKIN VARMIT HOLD STILL SO I CAN BLAST YA!" He screamed in anger letting lose a barrage of bullets towards Kaitlyn that cause a bunch of dust to pile up as he stopped for a moment looking around and saw Kaitlyn was gone. "Blasted Varmit...where did ya go..." He growled before Zeran heard a voice coming from what felt like a ranger helmet. "Mr. Smith if you can hear me, do I have any weapon that can take this jerk down, I can't keep dodging forever." Kaitlyn stated. Zeran closed his eyes and sent a telepathic message to Kaitlyn, 'You do, Kaitlyn, you have the power daggers. Use them well dear.' He said. "Power daggers.' Kaitlyn whispered as they appeared in her hands and caused the danger to smirk as gunbird was looking around for her. Zeran watched as Kaitlyn crouched looking down from her vantage like a predatory cat about to strike its prey. "And those power daggers are her claws." Zeran thought deviously. Kaitlyn smirked slowly sneaking up behind the Gunbird before SLASH! onto the bird's back. The bird let out a shriek of pain and then turned with a start murder written on it's ugly Vultarian face. "Hi there!" Kaitlyn said with a smile though the helmet before chagrining in almost like a cheetah as she prepared her daggers. "Time to go back to the birds nest!" Kaitlyn stated. Gun Bird leapt backwards as he fired his pistols, "GAL DERN BRACKIN FRACKIN HUMAN MONKEY I'LL BLOW YOUR UGLY APE HEAD OFF!" he snapped. Kaitlyn jumped to one side to the other as she was dodging the Pistols before charging in as she jumped into the air. "LATER BIRD BRAIN! TIGER BLADES FINAL STRIKE HA!" Kaitlyn shouted slicing down on the bird. Gun Bird shrieked in agony as the final attack struck home and sent the Vultarian monster falling backwards befoiore it hit the ground and exploded. Kaitlyn paused for a moment before jumping in the air in a cheer but stopped before looking up to the sky. "Um, that canon isn't shooting at us just for fun is it?" Kaitlyn questioned as she was looking at the glowing beam above. Up in space Zerak looked at Vulltarian leader and snapped, "GROAKE!" Zerark snapped. "I am on it!" Groake shouted bringing up the control. "TENGA COMAND!" Groake shouted. Over the speaker system a vocie squawked, "Tenga command here, Lord Groake!" a Tenga shouted. "LAUNCH THE GROWTH BEAM!" Groake snapped into the speaker. Flagship War hawk aimed the growth beam and fired it! "YEE HAW!" Gunbird roared. "I'M BIGGER AND BADDER THEN EVER!" He shouted as Zeran growned before speaking to Kaitlyn. "Don't worry Kaitlyn, like the other Rangers you also have a zord, the zord is the creature on your coin." Zeran explained. "Wait ya mean...I GET TO RIDE A KITTY!" She shouted as all the rangers face planted. Zeran snickered and thought, "I See someone likes cats.". "Alright just call out the name of the zord to the Sky Kaitlyn." Francine said as the dancer nodded. "Alright I Need Saber-tooth Tiger Power now! HERE KITTY KITTY!" She shouted as Francine sweat dropped. "This team is getting...interesting Zeran." She stated. Then she noticed Zeran was doing a terrible job holding back his laughter as it came out in snorts. Meanwhile Kaitlyn heard the loud roaring "Meow!" of the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord as it came zooming the Rangers' way. "YAY KITTY!" She shouted jumping into the air as she landed in the zords main controls. "Woah freaky..." She said as the Saber Tooth tiger roared. "Woah easy kitty I don't even know your controls yet." Kaitlyn stated. Meanwhile Francine was glaring at Zeran motioning to send the instructions to Kaitlyn. Zeran managed to get a hold of himself. "ah sorry," he said sheepishly. Then closed his eyes and thought to Kaitlyn. "All right Kaitlyn-girl there's a green button on the control panel press it and you'll automatically download the instructions on how to operate the Zord into your suit, you'll know everything there is about how to pilot that big kitty of yours." Zeran explained. Kaitlyn nodded and pressed the button as the download went into her suit as she looked though parts that showed some attacks and nodded. "Alright, lets do this Kitty!" Kaitlyn stated placing her hands on the controls as the Kitty charged forward. "gotta time this right...' Kaitlyn muttered to herself. Zeran and the other gaped as the big cat zoomed by Gunbird and caused him to stumble backwards as the claw strike struck home. "OW DANG BLAMED OVERGROWN FELINE I SWEAR I"M GONNA" SHOOT YOU SO FULL UH HOLES THEY"LL BE CALLIN' YA" SWISS CHEESE YA' DAMNED MECHANICAL VARMINT!" He screamed. "Okay I've had about all I can take from this Yosemite Sam wannabe. How about you kitty?" Kaitlyn asked as the Saber-tooth tiger growled. The cat swerved around and fired energy bolts from the cannon on it's back. They struck the Valtarian gunslinger head on in the chest. "THAT DOES IT!" Gunbird shouted. "I"M UH GONNA" BLAST YOU TO SMITHEREENS WITH MY BLITZ GUN STRIKE!" The Vultarian monster pulled out his blasters and aimed them at the Zord as they began to glow with power. Yet Kaitlyn knew she had to time this right, just like a cat in the wild. "Prepare the final strike Kitty..." Kaitlyn stated as the claws began to glow and nodded she had to time this jump just right. The Saber-Tooth Tiger crouched as it's backside wiggled just like a real-life cat ready to pounce. "DIEEEE!" Gunbird shouted letting lose a huge barrage of bullets towards the Zord as one hit could really damage the Zord. "Kaitlyn look out!" Francine shouted. "NOW!" Kaitlyn shouted. Ina burst of speed the Saber-Tooth Tger vanished adn the barrage of bullets struck the spot she had been. Gunbird loekd around before he heard, "STRIKE LASER CLAAAW!" from the Yellow ranger. The Claw struck as when it land. "Brakin...frakin...Varmit..." Gunbird stated as he collapsed in huge explosion as the rangers cheered. "Thats one big thanksgiving turkey!" Francine stated. "I'll toast to that!" Royce laughed. With that Kaitlyn leapt out of the zord as it headed off back towards it's hiding place. "Nice one Kaitlyn." Francine said as all of them clapped hands before Kaitlyn spoke. "That...was...AWESOME!" She screamed. The group heard Zeran walk up and he was bursting out howling with laughter. When the Zendarian was finally able to get a hold of himself he said, "And...and this is why I love Americans so much. Your absolute unpredictability makes life interesting. And I must say Kaitlyn you're definitely an interesting yellow Ranger." He commented. Kaitlyn giggled and said, "AH, yes I think I've heard stories from the rumor mill about what happens when people call him O-L-D." Kaitlyn stated. Francine nodded before looking up to the sky and help up four fingers. "Four down Zerak, Two more and your history!" Francine shouted. Up in space Zerak glared down at the Rangers adn Zeran. The medics had said he would recover in a few days. Zerak muttered, "This is not over Zeran, Rangers...not...by...a...long shot!" He snarled. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega